Fck it
by Janechickie
Summary: Gene never thought he'd find himself going along with one of the outrageous Fred's "jokes". But it seems like once he started, Gene just couldn't pull away from the surprising sexy merchant...


"I knew I could count on you, Gene! You have truly saved my life. Twilight Suzuka won't be coming after me anymore, right?"

Gene Starwind smiled at his somewhat flamboyant friend slash merchant. Fred Luo was more important to him than Gene liked to admit, so he was glad he managed to divert the assassin's attention. There was another thing, though.

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure about the guy who hired her."

"Well I can handle that," Fred replied nonchalantly. "In enough time, I'll be able to find him."

"Well, I hope to get more help from you in the future. Let's just say you owe me one for getting Suzuka to wanna kill me."

Abruptly, Fred pulled Gene into an uncomfortable tight hug. "What I "owe" you comes to 750,000 wong."

Squirming in Fred's iron tight hold, Gene grunted, "What're you talking about?"

"That's what's left after you subtract the cost of the items you ordered from how much it would cost you to hire Suzuka!"

Finally wrestling free of Fred's embrace, Gene grabbed him by the biceps and pushed him a whole arm's length away.

"Damnit, Fred!"

Letting go of the scheisty merchant, Gene spun around to confront the two bodyguards that were stationed at either side of the door leading outside.

"Hey you guys, I thought you said he loved me!"

"The young master gave you a 30% discount," the larger guard responded matter of factly. The second man hummed out his agreement to that.

"That's right, a discount~!" Fred chimed in cheerfully. Grabbing Gene's wrist, he spun him around into another overly affectionate hug. "Ahh, I look forward to a long relationship. It costs a lot to maintain a spaceship. Even more so with a _grappler_ ship."

Giving up, Gene let his head fall to rest on Fred's shoulder. "Yeah, Fred, I know. . ." Under his breath, he cursed the man. "Damn merchants. . ."

The curse didn't escape Fred's ears, though. He grabbed Gene's shoulders and pushed him back just a bit. A smirk spread across his lips.

"Well Gene, if you're that unhappy I'm sure we can work something out."

Leery at his openly gay friend's tone, Gene hesitated. "What exactly are you getting at, Fred?"

Releasing Gene, Fred crossed his arms in front of him. "Oh, come now Gene, nothing big. I'd just like for you to give me a kiss~"

Taking three quick steps back, Gene adamantly refused, "Oh, hell no, Fred!"

"And of course it'd have to be a _passionate_ one." Fred went on dreamily.

"Damnit Fred, I've told you before that I'm not into guys!"

Fred's hands were pressed to the sides of his face now. The sparkly look in his eyes showed that he was obviously ignoring Gene and instead imagining the kiss he requested.

"With tongue, of course!"

Growling at the merchant's behavior, Gene slammed his fist into the nearby wall, snapping Fred out of his fantasy.

Sulking a little at Gene's behavior, Fred pouted. "Aww, Gene. Don't be like that."

Gene spoke though clenched teeth, "I'll be however I damn well please! I'm tired of these jokes of yours."

"But I wasn't joking around."

Fred's tone was completely serious now, causing Gene's anger to quell down.

"You've got a lot of dangerous people after you now, right?" he questioned, "From that, I can guess that it could be a long time before I see you in person again." A sad look entered Fred's eyes. "Do you blame me for trying to get the man I love?"

Gene wasn't too sure how to react to that. He always knew Fred had a thing for him, but was it really so serious? Judging by the grievous look in the man's eyes, Gene guessed the answer was likely a resounding "yes".

There was one problem here though. Gene had never thought about pursuing another man in that sense. He was about as hetero as a guy could be. Even for his friend, or hell, even for the free parts, he wasn't sure about this.

Looking over at Fred, Gene checked him out. His dark blue hair fell to just above his shoulders in the back, while the front fell down to his collar bone. His bangs fell above kind and often mischievous eyes, partially obscuring the red headband he wore around his forehead.

Gene's eyes fell from his friend's. He looked over the rest of Fred's features, Gaze following down the bridge of his nose before finally falling to his lips.

_Damn . . . once I take a close look, he really is. . ._

Eyes widening at his own thoughts, Gene shook his head fervently.

"Damn! I don't know what to say to you, Fred, really!"

Turning his stare to the increasingly interested bodyguards, Gene snapped, "Besides, what makes you think I'd make out with you with your damn security watching?!"

Gene regretted his outburst after seeing the bright look that spread across Fred's face. He clasped his hands together in front of his face and turned that hopeful gaze onto Gene.

"You mean you're considering it? Oh, Gene~!"

Before Gene could refute, Fred jumped into action. Skipping over to his bodyguards, he ushered them out. "You heard the man. Out, out, out!"

After some protest, the two exited the room. Spinning around, Fred waltzed back over to stand about a foot away from Gene. Holding his hands together in front of his waist, he closed his eyes and waited eagerly for Gene to kiss him.

Gene's eye twitched a bit at his friend's over the top actions. Staring at the slightly taller man, Gene really wasn't sure if he could go through with this. After a few awkward moments of quiet, Fred sighed and pulled away.

"I should've known better than to get my hopes up," he whispered. He smiled sadly at Gene. "It's okay. I didn't really expect you to."

Fred moved to turn away, intending to let the guards back in. Muttering a colorful curse, Gene reached out and grabbed a hold of Fred's wrist. He yanked, pulling their arms above his head and allowing their bodies to collide.

Raising his other arm, Gene wrapped his fingers around the back of Fred's neck. Looking into the merchant's flustered face, Gene breathed out across the man's lips.

"Fine, damnit."

And with that he roughly sealed his mouth against Fred's, eliciting a gasp from the man. Taking advantage of it, Gene slid his tongue in, smoothly mapping out Fred's mouth.

Releasing Fred's wrist, Gene dropped his arm to wrap around the thin merchant's waist. With a sharp flex, he brought them even closer together. Moaning at the close contact, Fred slid his arm around Gene's shoulders.

Gene continued to kiss the man senseless. His slick appendage dominated the taller man's mouth, despite Fred's best efforts. Gene was determined to make up for the previous awkward moments, so he continued on, relishing the moans that would occasionally come from the blue haired man.

After several minutes passed, Gene released Fred almost as suddenly as he'd grabbed him. The merchant was barely steady on his feet and stumbled back to lean against the wall. He still couldn't quite believe that had just happened. But his wet tingling lips and very obvious hard on acted as pretty solid proof.

Gene was still in disbelief himself. He'd really made out with Fred, a_ man_, just now. Not only that, but he'd enjoyed it. A lot. Hell, he hadn't been this hard after just kissing someone in ages. Looking over at the man in question, Gene could tell his arousal wasn't about to diminish. Fred was still panting slightly, leaning forward while resting against the wall. His eyes were glazed over in desire, and his cheeks were flushed pink.

In short, he looked so. Fucking. _Hot._

Throwing away whatever hesitations he had before, Gene stomped over to Fred. Grabbing his arm, he led them into the adjoining room that housed some furniture. Throwing Fred onto the nearest couch, he placed his hands on either side of the shocked merchant's face.

"Damn, Fred . . . what'd you do to me?"

Before he could respond, Gene swept his lips across Fred's, staring him straight in the eyes while he gently kissed him. Their eyes slid closed at the same time, lost in the moment.

As much as Fred was enjoying Gene's gentler side, he soon grew frustrated. Reaching up, he linked his arms behind Gene's neck and attempted to deepen the kiss.

Smirking at this, Gene complied. Parting Fred's mouth, he thrust his tongue inside, mimicking an even more intimate act.

Wanting to feel closer to Gene, Fred quickly let go to remove his jacket and shirt. Gene followed suit and yanked off his cloak and shirt, throwing them off in a random direction. Scooting back and sideways, Fred laid himself down on the couch and reached up to pull Gene back to him.

Gene grabbed the man's questing hands, pinning them down to his sides. Smirking, Gene dropped his head to Fred's neck, biting down.

"Gene, please," Fred gasped, "That hurts . . . "

After a few more well placed bites Gene laved his tongue over the red marks, soothing the bites while pulling some delicious moans from the blue haired man under him.

"Like that, do you?" The outlaw teased.

Giving him no chance to respond, Gene dropped down lower. Releasing one of Fred's hands, he raised his right hand up and placed it on the man's chest. _I wonder . . ._ he thought before brushing his thumb across Fred's nipple.

The bluenette gasped at this, intriguing Gene. Bringing his other hand up, he played with both of Fred's now hard nipples.

"G-Gene~" Fred moaned out softly. Wanting to hear more, Gene lowered his head and licked slowly around one before wrapping his lips around the hard little nub and sucking.

Fred arched his back up in response, much to Gene's enjoyment. He couldn't believe how sexy his merchant friend was being. Wanting to see even more of these hot reactions, Gene slipped his right hand further down, straight into the man's pants. Without hesitation, he wrapped his fingers around the hard appendage. Staring up at Fred's face, he gave an experimental stroke.

"A-ahh. . ." Fred gasped and moaned. He couldn't believe his little request had turned into this. Not that he was complaining, but _damn._

"Nng, Fred," Gene groaned out. "You're so. . ."

Cutting off his own sentence, Gene pulled his hand out of Fred's pants. Fred began to protest, but was silenced by a quick kiss from his scarred lover.

"Don't worry," Gene assured, "I'm not done, yet."

Scooting back some, he placed his hands under Fred's legs and lifted them up to rest over his shoulders. Shocked, Fred couldn't seem to do anything but blush while Gene eagerly undid the fastenings of his pants.

Tracing his hands sensually up his merchant's legs, Gene leaned back some to remove Fred's shoes. Once those were out of the way, the red haired man wasted no time pulling off his pants.

Pausing a moment, Gene looked down at Fred's naked, flushed body. If he was even a little unsure about this before, those doubts were gone now. He'd never felt quite this hot before.

Worried about the sudden stop from Gene, Fred looked up. Even though the thought of stopping pained him in more ways than one, he offered, "Gene . . . if you want to stop, I-"

A harsh kiss from Gene quickly shut him up. Pulling back, he glared down at Fred.

"I have never wanted anyone more, damnit!"

Floored by the confession, Fred found himself unable to respond. Reaching a hand up, he laid it across Gene's scarred cheek, silently imploring him to go on.

Eyes smoldering, Gene laid his own hand over Fred's and pulled it away. For a split second, Fred's heart sank, but then it shot right back up.

Gene pulled Fred's hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss to the palm, staring down at him.

Suddenly a bit fearful of what he silently conveyed, Gene dropped his other hand and wrapped it around Fred's manhood without warning. Fred tossed his head back, effectively breaking their eye contact.

Gene continued to stroke his lover, enjoying each and every noise that reached his ears. Reaching down with his free hand, he released his own member from the painful confines of his pants and briefs, shoving them both down past his hips.

Releasing Fred, Gene placed both hands on the bluenette's hips, slowly sliding up his sides until they were flush together. The feel of their cocks pressing together was better than he'd thought. He placed his hands on either side of the panting man beneath him, and raised his torso up. This way he could have more leverage as he ground his hips into Fred's.

And _damn_, if didn't feel great.

_About time to move on though. _Gene might never have been with a man before, but he wasn't naïve. He knew what came next and was plenty eager to get inside the insanely hot merchant writhing under him.

Pulling back, Gene took great pride in the moan of disappointment that escaped Fred's lips. Lifting one hand, Gene slipped two fingers into the man's slightly open mouth.

"Get 'em nice and wet for me now," he commanded.

Blushing anew at the outlaw's husky words, Fred complied. Grasping Gene's wrist with both hands, he laved his tongue over the fingers invading his mouth, slicking them over with his saliva as suggestively as he could. Closing he mouth around them, Fred gave them a gentle suck before Gene snapped.

The red haired man yanked his hand back, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He thoroughly explored Fred's mouth, nipping his bottom lip before finishing the kiss.

Scooting down some, Gene placed his non-slicked hand under Fred's thigh, pushing up to expose all to his seeking eyes.

He lowered his dripping hand to Fred's puckered entrance, wetting it.

He found out pretty quickly though that this amount wouldn't be enough lubrication. He didn't want to hurt Fred . . .

"Hey, Fred," he rasped, "Do you have anything for this?"

Pulled slightly from his sexual haze, he blushed at the question.

"I don't think so," came his hesitant answer. He dreaded asking but whispered out, "Are you going . . . to stop?"

Gene stared down at him. Just one glance at Fred's flushed face and aroused body gave him the answer to that question.

"Hell no."

Fred tried to ask Gene how he planned to continue, but was interrupted when the scarred man slid his hands under Fred's legs, pushing them up towards his chest and causing his lower half to raise up to Gene's awaiting face.

Without warning, Gene dipped his hand down and slicked his tongue across Fred's entrance, pulling a sharp gasp from the recipient.

"G-Gene!" Fred moaned out at the new sensation.

Gene continued, pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle and wetting Fred's hole more. Bringing up one of his hands, he quickly swept his tongue over his fingers before slipping one fully inside the man.

Moving his finger around, Gene loosened up the tight entrance. After a minute of this, he went ahead and pressed in a second digit.

Fred let out a long moan at the new intrusion. Gene paused at the sound, worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Fred breathed out. "Please . . . don't stop."

_You don't have to tell me twice, _Gene thought.

Twisting his fingers in deep again, he crooked them upwards in a come hither motion.

"Ah!" Fred suddenly yelled out. The intense sensation caused his hold to tighten around Gene's fingers as more precum leaked out of his straining erection.

Gene was surprised at the sudden reactions going on underneath him. Sliding his fingers over the same spot, he began to smirk at the gasps it pulled from Fred's open mouth.

"I see," Gene purred lowly, "This is your good spot, right?"

Fred could only pant in response, his face red with lust. His inability to speak only increased Gene's pleased grin, though.

"Then I'll make sure to pay _extra_ attention to it." His voice was full of seductive promise.

True to his word, Gene repeatedly rubbed his fingers over Fred's prostate, all the while stretching him out for the third finger he soon pushed in. He groaned at how hot and tight it felt inside, all the more eager to put something even bigger inside . . .

Gene noticed that Fred was getting close to orgasm, so he gave one last brush against that sweet spot before pulling his fingers out.

Frustrated, Fred glared weakly up at Gene, who only chuckled at him.

"You're so mean," the merchant pouted.

Still laughing some, Gene leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his friend's waiting mouth.

"Don't worry, Luo. We're not finished quite yet."

Taking a hold of his cock, Gene positioned the tip at Fred's entrance. When he looked down at said man's face, he couldn't help but think that he'd never seen an expression quite so alluring. Arching down, he met Fred's lips in a passionate kiss before flexing his hips to slowly push inside.

He couldn't hold in the groan that slipped out his throat at the hot grip Fred's body held around him. _Damn, it feels good._ He pulled back some before thrusting back in until he was finally sheathed fully inside.

Fred felt his body involuntarily arching from the intensity of their joining. He was still somewhat shocked that this was actually happening. Gene Starwind, the man he'd been in love with for years, was inside of him. Better yet, the face and the sounds he was making left no doubt in Fred's mind that he was absolutely _loving_ it. And he wasn't the only one. Fred had almost found himself cumming just from when Gene was pushing in. How would it feel when he started to move?

He got his answer soon enough when Gene finally lost his control. Yanking one of Fred's legs over the crook of his elbow, Gene positioned them. He slowly pulled out most of the way and then thrust back in much faster than before.

Pushing Fred's leg further towards his chest, Gene forced the bluenette's body into a tighter arch. He was searching for that spot again. He continued his fervent thrusts, watching and feeling for the right reaction.

Soon enough, he felt it. Fred let out a strangled gasp and clamped down even tighter around Gene's cock. Grinning wildly, he leaned his face down low in front of Fred's.

"Found it~" he taunted. Pulling his hips back and thrusting back inside, he kept hitting that spot over and over again. Each time wrangling a sexy moan from his hot little merchant. Again and again, Gene brought him to the brink of orgasm only to pull away each time just long enough to stave it off.

Tears of frustration began to leak from the corners of Fred's eyes. "Gene, please . . . "

"Please, what?" he responded in a low teasing tone, having slowed his thrusts yet again.

Fred only groaned at the redhead's feigned ignorance. He tightly grasped the wrist that was beside his head, arching his body back and shoving his hips against Gene's, trying to make him move faster.

"Please," he begged, his voice barely more than a whisper._ "Fuck me."_

Gene complied immediately, snapping his hips forward and back in an even faster pace that earlier. They were both already on the brink and in no time at all they were approaching climax again.

Reaching up, Fred hugged Gene close as he finally came, the opaque liquid splashing up across his own stomach. Feeling the tight hot clamp throbbing around him, Gene lost it. He thrust one last time and released his essence inside.

Gene hastily pushed Fred over some so he could collapse onto the couch without crushing the thinner man, pulling the equally exhausted bluenette into his arms. Gene wasn't typically one for cuddling after sex, but it just seemed right in this case.

Though now that it was all over, Gene really wasn't sure what to do now. He might not regret what happened. Hell no he didn't. But what now? Was he gonna permanently switch sides to become lovers with his friend here? He was departing for space again in a short time, and wouldn't be back for a while.

He grimaced. _Everyone always says that long distance relationships never work out._ So what happened next? He didn't know at all.

But as Gene looked over and saw the content look all over Fred's sleepy face, he couldn't stop the loving smile that spread across his face.

And at that moment, he just didn't give a damn.


End file.
